youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Whiskers
Early Life Mitch (WM042) was born into the Whiskers Pack on May 22, 2009. His mother was Flower, the alpha female at the time, and his father was Digger, the alpha male. Mitch's litter-mates were his two brothers Logan (WM041) and Greyback (WM043). One occasion, Mitch, being the spoiled son of the alpha female, carelessly stole from the other wolves during one of his early hunting expeditions. Eventually, his greedy ways came back to haunt him when one of the preys he had taken made him seriously ill. There was little hope that he would survive. Surprisingly, Mitch was back up the next morning. Next time, Mitch would think twice before taking food from other wolves. As an adult wolf, Mitch had shown great dominant potential. He was always on the lookout, warning the others about other wolf packs, intruders and other threats. He also helped the Whiskers out in many other ways, such as babysitting, helping pups when foraging, and much more. Mitch was a star contributor to the Whiskers' daily activities and had the best chance of becoming alpha when the time came. Eventually In 2011 Mitch challenged the old beta, Centaurus, the elder wolf refused to give up leading him to death, since that day Mitch took on the steady rank as beta. Next year his mother gave birth to a new litter. Sadly in fall 2012, his father, Digger, died during a hunting incident. Digger's death brought about significant change in the Whiskers pack. The alpha position was open, that seemed like Mitch's chance of finally becoming dominant, however he wasn't the only one willing to take the rank. His older cousin, Gregorious, was also interested. Both wolves fought until Mitch was forced to give up, Gregorious took up the role as alpha and Mitch continued on as the beta. The following winter Mitch went roving along with his brothers and other males, during their absense three rovers joined the pack kicking out Gregorious and the remaining adult males. A week later they returned and seeing the strangers they furiously attacked them, they killed Finn and Hambone while Timber managed to escape. Gregorious later rejoined and everything went back to normal. A roving male mated with his older sister, Naomi. In spring Flower gave birth to Gin and Tonic, and Naomi gave birth to Thaddeus, Neyla, Rajan and Dimitri. Unfortunately in fall Flower died, causing some of the females to start fighting for dominance. His older sisters, Ella and Zelda fought with Naomi for the alpha rank but they couldn't beat her so she took over as the new alpha female. Two months later Gregorious finally left the pack in search of a mate, allowing Mitch to take the position as alpha male, he was in charge of the full pack this time, so the beta position was taken by Ella. Later on Greyback left the pack in search of a pair and never returned, leaving Mitch and Logan as the only ones of their litter still in the Whiskers. Alpha Male Like any good dominant male and brother, Mitch often chased off any rovers who visited the Whiskers, leaving Naomi with no mating opportunities. In January, 2014 during a huge blizzard, a trio of rovers appeared and managed to mate with Ella and Zelda. Soon after Naomi wandered off and mated with an unknown rover. Later that month the Whiskers were confronted by the bigger Jackals, they went into battle and eventually the Whiskers were forced to retreat. The Whiskers had no home, and with three litters of pups on the way Mitch didn't waste time and led the pack off in search of a new territory. They entered the Firehole Valley and made it their new home, the Whiskers had resided there since then. In spring they welcomed the new pups into the family. Sadly in late January of 2015 Naomi was found dead, most likely of old age, Ella and Zelda fought viciously for the alpha rank. Ella eventually came out as the winner, ending with Zelda's life in the process. Later on Mitch led the pack up to a mountainous terrain, following the elk herd's scent. However there was an avalanche. Ending with the lifes of Abaca and Scrooge and separating the pack into three groups. However, Mitch was left on his own, he wandered in a random direction hoping to find his pack. He spent almost two days wandering the snowy terrains until he stumbled with Ella, who was in company of a rover. Mitch immediatly gave chase to the strange male to never come back. Mitch has been missing since then, the cause of his disappearance is unknown. Family Mother: Flower Father: Digger Brothers: Logan and Greyback. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Former Role Play Characters Category:Last Seen Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves